Transformers:Shapeshifter
by Kayla The Shapeshifter
Summary: Armada slight AU Kayla is a shapeshifter who finds a home with the Autobots. Will that home be threated when Shockwave arrives on earth? Or can Jazz and Soundwave, the newest Autobots help keep it safe? REVISING!
1. Meeting

**New story everyone! Being the transformer fan I am, it's about time I posted a transformer story. This is set in Armada. I OWN NOTHING!! Except the creature in the beging. Hey, Punkpricess316, you happy I up-dated??? ^.^ Not what you thought, huh??**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

A black shape moved quietly through the forest, never making a sound. Leathery wings folded tight against its scaly hide. The emerald eyes scanning the area constantly, searching for something unseen by human eyes. It stopped and parted its jaws in a menacing hiss. The horned head turned skyward as a white shuttle flew overhead. The sound of car engines were steadily growing louder and louder. It needed to hide quickly.

The dragon's eyes started to glow a soft gold color. The wings on its back shrank into its back and the tail became shorter. The horns became ears and black scales melted to black fur as the dragon shrank. A sleek, black she-cat stood where the beast had been a moment before.

The car engines were closer and closer. To close for her comfort. She turned towards an oak tree growing near by and scrambled up the trunk to a low growing branch. She watched as a yellow car and red semi truck pulled into the clearing below.

Two kids jumped out of the yellow car and looked around. One was a girl with short, brown hair. The other was a boy with light brown, spiky hair. They moved off to the edge of the clearing and walked in to the trees till they were lost from sight.

The sound of metal scraping against metal brought the emerald eyes back to the clearing. The sight was amazing to her. The sports car and semi had turned into giant robots! She slowly creped out farther on the branch. She stopped when it was over the yellow ones head and listened in on its conversation with the blue and red one.

"You sure it was a good idea to let Rad and Alexis go look for the mini-con by themselves? It's not safe, expecially with the Decepticons around."

"I have full trust in them, Hot Shot, and if they need help they can send Laserbeak to find one of us."

She leaned down farther until she could see the one called Hot Shot clearer. A loud crack sounded behind her. She whirled around as the robots looked up. The branch broke off at the trunk and came crashing down on Hot Shots head. The branch bounced off his armor and landed on the ground at his feet. She landed on the yellow 'bots shoulder and dug her claws into the metal.

Hot Shot let out a small yelp and jumped a good two feet into the air. This sudden movement dislodged the she-cat from his shoulder and, with a terrified hiss, she plummeted towards the ground. The emerald eyes shut as the she waited to die. That time never came.

She opened its eyes to find herself on the blue and red giant's hand. He brought her up to eye level. She let out a hiss and brought her clawed paw across his facemask. He didn't even flinch! She slowly backed up away from the glowing golden optics.

"Optimus!"

Both cat and robot alike looked down to find that the humans, Rad and Alexis, had returned. Alexis looked up at him and held out a glowing green panel with a blue M in the middle. "We found the Mini-con!"

There was a flash of black fur and Alexis looked down to find the little black cat hiding behind her, staring wide-eyed at the robots. She bent down, picked up the shaking cat, and gently started stroking the soft black fur. "Poor cat. She's terrified!"

An explosion rocked the ground and the humans were knocked onto their bottoms.

The blue robot turned to them. "Go hide."

The kids nodded and retreated to the edge of the clearing.

The cat watched as two more robots came into the clearing. One had horns and looked like a tyrant. She immediately felt a strong dislike for him.

The other was like a helicopter, due to the rotor blades on his back. He laughed like a maniac and started firing upon the Hot Shot and Optimus.

Alexis screamed as a stray missile headed their way. The cat jerked her hear up and judged how long it would take for the missile to hit. About 20 seconds. Perfect.

She launched herself from the girls' arms as her eyes began to glow a soft gold and she shifted forms.

The missile was driven off course and back to the battle field with a mighty swing of her spiked tail. She turned to the kids. "You might want to leave. This could getta' little outa' hand."

They nodded, wide-eyed and took off into the surrounding foliage.

The dragon latched onto the tyrant and gripped one of his horns in her jaws. The metal shredded like paper as she started to rip the horn off. The other robots in the clearing stared at the monstrous beast that had now moved to ripping the tyrants arm off.

"Cyclonus! Don't just stand there, get this thing off of me!" snapped the tyrant as he tried to pry the beasts jaws apart.

His optics looked from his leader to the dragon that was giving him a death glare, but still clinging to the tyrant's massive frame. He shuttered. He wasn't scared of the actual dragon, just her teeth, claws, and size. She wasn't much smaller than his leader when she stood on her hind legs.

"Yes, Megatron…" Cyclonus reluctantly raised one of his many cannons and took aim at the dragon. He shut his optics and fired. He was rewarded with a grunt of pain, but not the dragons.

Megatron was slumped on the ground arm stub smoking. Cyclonus groped. He missed. He searched the area for the dragon, but it had disappeared.

Something warm started blowing on the back of his neck. The chopper stiffened. She was right behind him.

«Ŧ₣»

"AIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Demolishor's head snapped up. He knew Cyclonuses shriek anywhere. He looked around in the darkness. This forest just got a whole lot creepier. Not much could make the insane helicopter scream. The other scary thing, the sudden shriek sounded really close.

He started moving towards the sound. Usually he would run away, but his best friend needed help.

The tank came upon a horrible sight in the next clearing. Megatron lay slumped against a tree, one arm and a horn lying beside him. Cyclonus was sprawled out in the middle of the clearing rotor blades missing and claw marks clear down his back with engeron blood oozing out. By the chopper sat a black she-cat who was quietly grooming herself.

Demolisher started shaking. "Wh-wh-what'd you do?"

The cat looked at him. "Take these failures and leave."

The tank shot a glare at the puny Earth animal, but continued to shake. "What can you do to stop me. Your not even the size of my little finger."

"NOW!" the she-cat snapped, her eyes flaring.

Demolisher flinched. "Y-yes ma'am."

With that the tank bot left the clearing, taking the others with him. The cat bolted into the forest. She could smell the human girl, Alexis. _Follow the smell, you find the robots._

* * *

**R&R please!! They make up-dates magicly appear!!**


	2. New Home

Lol. Updated. I don't own anything, except the shapeshifter. She is me.

Hey, Cloud. I updated. Lmao.

* * *

The little cat observed the scene before her from a low branch. She had made sure it was sturdy before hand, so as there wouldn't be a replay of earlier.

More robots had joined the group when she found them. The small blue one was clinging to Hot Shot as he and Optimus told their story.

"This thing was like, the size of Megatron and it_ shredded_ him and Cyclonus." Hot Shot said as he tried to pry the little 'bot from his frame. "If I had to face that thing, I wouldn't last a second!"

"That's real nice Hot Shot, but how do we know that this 'thing' isn't just waiting in the shadows, ready to do just that?!" Exclaimed the large white one.

The cat looked him over. He looked remarkably like that shuttle she saw earlier. She looked around again. There was only one other in the clearing. His arms where treads so she figured he turned into a tank of some sort.

Then she spotted the girl. She was standing at the feet of the shuttle 'bot, looking around with worry.

"But, Jetfire, she can't be all that bad! I mean, she saved me and Rad from that missile." She pleaded. "Just let it go."

Jetfire crossed his arms. "I don't know. It could become a problem in the future."

The cat had sat out long enough. She hissed furiously at the shuttle. "Enough!"

She was attacked by a wild assortment of vividly colored optics and two human eyes, all stretched wide in surprise.

She jumped down onto Optimus's shoulder. "Look, whatever bad things you have to say about me, I prefer to referred to as 'she' not 'it'." When she got no response, she continued. "Also, Hot Shot, I will not hurt you seeing as you are the good guys and, Jetfire, I am not A 'THING'!" The cat spat, causing the shuttle to flinch at the shrillness of her voice. "And, Alexis, thank you for supporting me." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes contently. "I am finished."

No one spoke; they just stared at the little cat pierced on their leader's shoulder.

The little blue one was the first to gain enough courage to speak. "Wh-who are you?"

The cat's eyes flew open. "Thank you for asking, um … "

"Sideswipe."

"Thank you, Sideswipe. My name is Kayla. I am a Shapeshifter." The cat's eyes glowed gold and she changed forms.

Everyone gasped as the cat became a 14-year old human girl. She had black hair that came down to her hips and her emerald eyes where stunning. She wore a skin tight red t-shirt with a black string strap tank top over it and baggy black cargo pants and black DC shoes.

"The reason I am here is that I want to join you in your fight against Mega-moose and the psycho helicopter dude and them."

Everyone laughed at Megatron's new nickname. That was going in the book of 'Rude Names to Call Megatron.'

Kayla was confused. "What's so funny? What did I say?"

"Th-th-that name!" Jetfire sputtered. "None of us thought of that one yet!"

"Ohh." Kayla said. "Mega-moose…"

Her face as she tried to figure it out sent up more rounds of laughter.

After everyone calmed down, Optimus set the girl on the ground and introduced himself. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We are a race called Transformers. We are trying to rescue a race called the Mini-cons from enslavement of the Decepticons. We are glad for you help and I would like to welcome you to the team."

"Thanks!" Kayla smiled.

Sideswipe stepped forward. "You know me!"

"Sideswipe!" Kayla chirped as he picked her up.

"Some how you know me and Jetfire." Said Hot Shot.

Kayla smiled sheepishly. "Heard you while I was in the tree."

Sideswipe pointed to the last of them. "That's Scavenger." Then he added in a whisper. "Don't worry if he doesn't like you. He can be a grump sometimes."

Scavenger responded with a grunt.

Kayla nodded and waved to the kids. "Hi, Alexis! Hi, Rad!"

Alexis smiled and waved back. "Hello!"

"Now that introductions are complete, let's get back to the base."

Sideswipe transformed and Kayla found herself in his car seat. She bounced a little, testing the seat. "Cool."

"Hang on tight, 'cause here we go!"

Kayla was assaulted by a range of colors, then a tight pressure that pushed the air from her lungs, and then blackness.

«Ŧ₣»

Kayla moaned and blinked her eyes open. She saw white and felt a sharp pain in her head. She closed them immediately after.

"Glad to see you awake." Came a voice to her left. "Sorry about the lights. You can open your eyes now."

She cautiously slit one eye open. No blinding white, good. She blinked her eyes open again and looked for the source of the voice.

There was a blurry white figure to her left. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear the fog.

"I am Red Alert, the Autobots medical officer." He said once Kayla stopped blinking.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kayla." She rasped. "Can I have some water, please?"

"Sure thing." The medic set a tray before her as she sat up on the huge metal bed. "The children made this for you."

Kayla was delighted. On the tray was water, cooked chicken, and white rice.

She dug in immediately. Everything was mouth watering and tender. Once she was done, she wiped her mouth with the napkin and sighed. "That was good."

Red Alert removed the tray. "If you don't mind, I would like to ask you a question."

Kayla smiled. "Shoot."

"When I took an X-ray of you, I noticed you bones have the same make up as a bird, but are still as strong as any humans. Why is that?"

Kayla thought for a minute. "That might be because of this." She let her dragon wings sprout from her back. "I can call up a certain part of any creature and use it while still being human." She explained while hovering by the medics head. "My bone structure is similar to a birds to make it easy for me to fly, but is still strong so they don't break easily. Is that a good explanation?"

"Yes, now I understand." Red Alert typed something into his computer. "Thank you."

"No problem." Kayla smiled.

She heard the med. bay doors swish open and a startled gasp from behind her.

She turned her head to two new mechs. One looked like he had on a helmet and the other had a funky arm.

Kayla waved. "Um, hi?"

"Hot Shot wasn't lying." the one with the odd arm said, putting his normal hand to his head. "She's real."

"Please excuse them. That's Blurr and Hoist." Red Alert said to her.

She turned back to the others. "Hi, I'm Kayla!"

Hoist grinned. "Nice to meet you."

"We came to take you to your new room." Blurr said in monotone.

Kayla glanced at the medic. He nodded. She grinned at Blurr and Hoist. "Okay, let's go."

She landed on Blurr's shoulder and they left. As they walked, she tried to memorize the way so she could use the information later. But, she lost track long before they got there.

Blurr set her on the floor before a human sized door. Kayla retracted her wings and let her cat ears and tail be seen.

"You need to set a code." Blurr said, pointing to the small touch screen to her left.

Kayla dialed in the number 1313 and the door slid open. She heard another door slide open and noted there was a Transformer sized door, too.

They all stepped into the darkness. Kayla fumbled around, trying to find the switch. She felt the button a little ways from the door and clicked it on.

Confetti and streamers covered her instantly. Every one of the Autobots and humans were in her room.

"Welcome to the Autobots, amigo." cheered a tan skinned boy. "I'm Carlos."

"I'm Fred." said the tall boy.

"And I'm Billy." said the boy with the chip bag.

Kayla smiled, and for the fourth time this day, said "Hi, I'm Kayla." She looked around. "What is all this?"

Jetfire grinned, or Kayla could tell he was grinning by the way his yellow optics brightened. "It's a welcome party. The kids came up with it."

Kayla smiled and blushed. "All this, for me?"

"Yep!"

Kayla could feel her eyes tear up. "Thank you all, so much." She wiped away the falling tears. "You took me in and treated me like family, which I am thankful for."

She looked around and put names to faces. Hot Shot and Sideswipe, Scavenger and Hoist, Red Alert and Blurr, Jetfire, the kids, and Optimus Prime, they where her family now.

Her happy moment was cut off by the wailing of the sirens. "Man, dampen my mood why don't you." she said.

She climbed into Jetfire's offered hand with the other kids.

They hurried to the command center. On screen was a map with a yellow, flashing dot.

"Sir, we have located another Mini-Con." Red Alert said.

While the two came up with a plan, Kayla remembered her moment of unconsciousness. "Dude, Jets. How long was I out for, anyways?"

"About a day." Jetfire said, setting the humans and Shapeshifter on the floor.

"Oh. What knocked me out?"

"That would be the warp gate. It does that to first timers, but you get used to it."

"Men, I want Jetfire, Blurr, and Scavenger to report to the warp gate. I will meet you there."

Kayla extended her wings and flew up to Prime's face. "I'm coming, too."

"I will not put you in danger."

Kayla scoffed. "Me? In danger? Yeah, whatever. You saw me; I can take care of myself."

Prime sighed and gave in; he didn't have time for this. "Fine, but you stay with Jetfire."

Kayla punched the air in victory. "Boo-yah!"

"Okay, Autobots, let's roll out!"

* * *

That was eight pages in word. R&R. Reviews make updates come faster.


	3. New Arivels

Kayla was in a great mood. One, she did not pass out through the warp gate. Two, she had found the Mini-con.

Jetfire hovered above her, keeping look-out for the 'Cons. Kayla was currently trying to pry the pentagon plate out from the rock it was stuck in with her dragon claws with little succses. She stopped and glared at the rock, praying it would break on its own. Like that would happen.

Jetfire landed with a thud beside her. "Having troubles?"

"I can handle it myself." She protested She closed her eyes and continued to pry. She felt it come lose and squiled in joy. "YES!!"

She opened her eyes...and found that she was twenty feet off the ground. She looked up to find Jetfire holding the top of the plate.

"Hey!!! No fair!" she wined.

"Sorry, kid. You looked like you needed help." Jetfire said as he placed her on the ground.

Kayla sighed and smiled at him. "Thanks anyways."

Suddenly, the panel started to glow as three meteors appeared in the sky. Kayla didn't know what to watch. Her head kept turning from the panel in her hands to the meteors that continued to get closer.

Jetfire laughed. "Calm down, you'er going to give yourself whip-lash. You watch that panel and I'll keep an eye on the meteors."

Kayla nodded and watched as the panel opened an released a shape. It was a small brown robot with red and silver highlights. It's pink optics flashed to life and it let out a curious beep.

Without warning, Jetfire scooped up both Kayla and the Mini-con. "We need to move. Those meteors are heading right for us."

Kayla nodded and turned to the cowering Mini-con. "Hi, my name's Kayla. Who are you?"

The 'bot let out a series of clicks, whirls, and beeps.

The shapeshifter blinked. "What?"

"She said her name is Tearshine. Hey, Kayla, I think she likes you." Jetfire said.

"I noticed." Kayla was currently being crushed in a bear hug from Tearshine.

There was a loud thud from behind them and Jetfire skidded to a stop. Two of the three meteors had landed behind them. Large craters and been made in the forest floor.

Kayla climbed to the second-in-commands sholder with Tearshine. "Why'd we stop? I thought you said those things where dangerous."

"I'm picking up Autobot destress singnals." He walked towards the nearest crater. "And I never said any thing about them being dangerous."

Kayla shifted into cat form and jumped down to the ground. "Well, then you won't object to me investigating on my own?"

Jetfire placed Tearshine on the ground by the little cat. "Fine, but take Tearshine and be careful. I'm sure the Decepticons are looking for these, too."

Kayla nodded and trotted to the other crater. Both cat and Mini-Con poked their heads over the rim. Tearshine made a long whirl sound as Kayla started down the side.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Kayla said as she continued down. Tearshine slid down after her partner, not wanting to be alone. As they went down, the smoke continued to thin out. At the bottom of the crater lay a tape deck. Kayla shifted to human form and picked it up.

"Okay. . . that's it? No kryptonight or anything cool?"

"Kayla! Where are you?" Jetfire's voice carried over the rim of the crater.

Kayla let her dragon wings slide out and flew back to the top of the crater, holding the tape deck under her arm and lifting Tearshine. "I'm here!"

Jetfire stood with another mech. He was mostly white with red and blue racing stripes and a number four on his chest. He had a black helmet with horns and a shiny blue visor.

He walked up to Kayla who was hovoring in the air. "A human with wings, weird."

"Hey, Jets. Who's this?" She asked as she landed.

"This is Jazz. He's a special ops. agent for the Autobots." Jetfire said. "I need to comm. Prime, Jazz can you watch her?"

"No problem. It's all cool." Jazz cheerfuly said as he offerd the human and Mini-con a hand.

Jetfire walked out of the clearing as Kayla and Tearshine climed on.

Jazz held them to face hight. "Who might you two be?"

"I'm Kayla and this is Tearshine." The Mini-con beeped a greeting.

"Your a cute little Mini-con, ain't you?" Jazz chuckled.

Tearshine let out high pitch beeps and transformed for the first time. She was a large wolf with a set of golden wings.

Kayla pulled out the tape deck and started to fiddle with it while Jazz and Tearshine talked. "There must be something neat about this thing. I just need to find it." she muttered.

She caught Jazz's attention as she set it down on his hand and staired at it. He picked it up between his thumb and forfinger. "I wonderd where he had gottin' to. Yo, Soundwave, wake up."

He tossed the deck in the air and it grew and changed shape. It turned into a blue and white mech with a red visor and a white face plate.

"This is Soundwave. He's an Autobot technical officer and scientist." Jazz explained.

Jetfire suddenly reapeared. "Guys, I can't contact Optimus. Whoa, Soundwave? Where did you come from?"

"Kayla had 'im. Did you try to contact any one else?" Jazz seemed a little concerned. Optimus always answers his comm., no matter what.

"Everyone. All I got was static." Jetfire said, he also was concerned.

"The other meteor, it was Shockwave." Soundwave said in a robotic monotone. "He must be jamming our signals."

Jetfire transformed. "If that's the case we need to find the others. They need to know whats happening." He took off over the tree tops and was lost from sight."

Soundwave transformed and fell into Kayla's hands. Jazz took a running start and transformed into a Porsche 935 Turbo with Kayla and Tearshine moving to the front seats. "Let's kick it."

The sports car took off into the forest, racing after the shuttle.

«Ŧ₣»

"Dude, where did he gooo?" Kayla was leaning out of the Jazz's window attempting to locate Jetfire.

"He dissapeared off the radar. I can't find him." Soundwave said

Just as Soundwave finished his sentece, a laser shot exploded beside them.

"Somthin' sure found us!" Jazz skidded around a tree and his passengers door popped open. Kayla, Tearshine, and Soundwave all landed in the bushes.

Soundwave immedietly transformed and joined Jazz, who had also transformed and was looking down at something that Kayla couldn't see.

She propped herself up and shouted at Jazz. "Oi! Whats your problem?! I'm gonna' be pickin' twigs outta' my hair for days!"

"Kayla come here." Jazz didn't sound as cheerful as he did when the first met.

The shapeshifter jumped up and walked to Jazz's side. They were on a cliff edge really high up. She looked down and what she saw, she most definetly didn't like.


End file.
